


震惊！红月组合老板竟潜规则手下最漂亮女艺人

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: http://shuangxue7.lofter.com/post/1d5f8015_1c6843414的设定下的一发完小破车。斑和带土闲着没事随手拍porn。（想看红月的团粉看到这个porn会是啥反应哈哈哈）





	震惊！红月组合老板竟潜规则手下最漂亮女艺人

原作：http://shuangxue7.lofter.com/post/1d5f8015_1c6843414

战国秘史的宣传进行得如火如荼。

本来这个写真并没有真鳕什么事情，可架不住微火上一大群粉丝凑热闹要因陀罗女装，老板阿飞舍不得因陀罗，说因陀罗女装没有，真鳕男装你们要不要看呀？

一句话害得她拍了一天，现在大晚上换回了衣服还不能马上回家，一个人回化妆间卸美瞳。

她把清洗好的猩红美瞳收进盒子里，再抬头看镜子时发现镜子里多了一个人。阿飞似笑非笑地站在她背后。真鳕僵硬地转过头。

“真鳕酱这么晚了还不回家，小心遇到坏人呀。”阿飞的语调句尾自带三个波浪号。

真鳕不说话。

她沉默也没用，阿飞这个神经病不需要给颜色就能开染坊：“我们真鳕酱现在太受欢迎啦，连初代火影都跟你表白了，阿飞哥我很是担忧呢。”

“……”真鳕最见不得他这惺惺作态的嘴脸，反身甩手就是一巴掌劈过去，阿飞却像早有防备，一把抓住了她的手，颇为暧昧地在手腕上摩挲了两下。真鳕气急攻心，虽然阿飞以往对她态度就不对，但还没有哪一次这么过分。她死命一挣，居然没挣脱，反而整个人被带进了阿飞怀里。阿飞温暖的胸膛紧贴着她的后背，真鳕立刻僵住了。阿飞得寸进尺地把放在真鳕腰上的手往上衣里摸上去，满意地听到真鳕惊喘了一声。阿飞不无恶意地笑起来：“你还真的和因陀罗一样，背后有人就敏感得和什么似的。”

说话间他的手又往上摸了摸。

真鳕被他摸得差点叫出来，一口咬住自己的手。阿飞立刻把她的手拿开：“不要咬自己，被拍到多不好。”

“那你放开我。”

阿飞闷笑一声：“你还真是不坦诚。”他摸着真鳕的胸，手指似有若无地在乳尖上擦过。真鳕浑身发抖。阿飞不怀好意地说：“嘴上拒绝人家拒绝的这么严厉，身体还不是热起来了。”

他紧挨着真鳕在化妆凳上坐下，凑过去亲她。今天拍写真的时候他就很想亲她了。真鳕平时就是一副冷冷淡淡的样子，只有见到因陀罗和鸢子的时候才会笑一笑，对自己那是从来没有半分好脸色。今天的战国照片里也全是些慧极必伤强极则辱过刚易折的倔强模样，让他看了就想亲身上阵折辱一番。

真鳕狠狠咬了他一口。

“嘶。”

阿飞舔了舔右边嘴角，那里被真鳕咬开了一个不大不小的口子。他危险地看着真鳕，真鳕也不甘示弱地瞪他。衣衫不整，眼尾都红透了，还瞪人呢。

阿飞面具下的那只眼睛诡异地弯了起来。

。  
。  
。

“唔……别这样。”真鳕眼神散乱地看着他。

阿飞低头去亲了亲她潮红滚烫的脸颊，立刻感觉到她身下又是一紧。“别哪样？”他哑着嗓子问。

“……别这样。”真鳕破碎的声音听得他更兴奋了。阿飞基本确定她神智已经不是很清楚。但凡她还有判断能力，就断不会和自己求饶。于是他又轻轻撞了她一下：“你都丢了两次了，现在叫我停？过河拆桥，好过分啊。”

“……”真鳕急促地喘息着。

阿飞饶有兴趣地看着她。那双平时明亮犀利的黑眼睛现在像是被蒙上了一层雾，雾浓处好像随时会有泪滴落下来。他就这么一会儿没怎么动，真鳕就像已经被磨得受不了了，焦躁地用失焦的眼睛看他。

阿飞小声嘟囔：“现在知道专注看着我啦。”说完在她锁骨上留下一串吻。

真鳕一阵痉挛，脖颈后仰。她又高潮了。

阿飞顿了顿，射在了她里面。

。

事后阿飞给她穿好衣服，扶着她到电梯，惊讶地发觉她站都站不稳，好像浑身骨头都化了一样。阿飞摸不着头脑：“你怎么回事？你是能半空劈一字马，跳舞跳个不停的人啊，这点运动量小意思才对。”

真鳕本来闭着眼睛靠在电梯间的墙上平复呼吸，听了这话没忍住把眼睛睁开一条缝，眼神像是要把阿飞生吞活剥。

阿飞摸着鼻子傻笑：“真鳕酱的意思是阿飞太厉害了吗？”

真鳕还红着眼眶，声气却已经阴森起来：“闭嘴。你这样对我，不怕因陀罗知道？”

阿飞假装苦恼：“是哦，他如果知道了，阿飞该怎么办呢……只能连他一起睡了。”

“大言不惭……他睡你还差不多。”

阿飞沮丧地摇摇头：“他怎么会想睡我……我看他分明喜欢鸢子。”

真鳕无语地看着他，突然脸色又是一红。

阿飞了然：“刚刚没清理好……流出来了吗？只能先回家了。唉，你打我干什么啊？”

。

他们跌跌撞撞进了地下车库，找到阿飞的车，阿飞殷勤地给真鳕拉开副驾的车门，真鳕一个眼神也欠奉，面若冰霜地上了车。阿飞自己坐上驾驶座，又殷勤地去给真鳕系安全带。真鳕显然不能这么快就摆脱心理阴影，被他靠近的气息弄得下意识朝后一躲，但是车就这么大能躲到哪里去，还是被阿飞蹭了两下。她勉强镇定自己：“你闹够了没有，别浪费时间了。”

阿飞笑起来：“你以为这就完了？你是小孩子吗，这么天真？”

他开心地看着真鳕脸上变色：“好不容易潜规则了你，只潜一次怎么够？”

他凑过去堵住了真鳕还要说什么的嘴。

“现在你可是处于不得不听命于我的微妙境地了……去我家。”


End file.
